<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3 - Emotions by lake_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528601">Day 3 - Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes'>lake_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OuMonth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chapter 4 Spoilers, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Other, Sad Oma Kokichi, death tw, no happy ending, we get a good look at what Kokichi was thinking before he died</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>TW FOR DEATH</p><p>Now, I know I put no relationships down in the tags but there's a bit of oumasai in there.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OuMonth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kokichi Ouma Month</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3 - Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW FOR DEATH</p><p>Now, I know I put no relationships down in the tags but there's a bit of oumasai in there.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regret. That’s what Kokichi was feeling right now, along with pain, sadness, and loneliness. The loneliness, he decided, was absolutely ridiculous. He wasn’t alone. He had Kaito over by the control panel, ready to help Kokichi along to his demise, along with all of his sins spidering along his back. He had the ghosts of Miu and Gonta hanging over his shoulders, watching him with faces of either contempt or pity, he couldn’t tell which. He couldn’t care to tell, he told himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to focus instead on the freezing metal beneath his skin in an attempt to ground himself in his current situation. Kaito was saying something, but he couldn’t get himself to focus enough to listen. He was lost in a sea of haziness, the poison that so viciously attacked his system addling his mind to the point where every thought that passed through felt as if it were sand, slipping through his fingers and becoming indistinguishable among the mush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of golden-grey eyes swam through his mind before dissolving into the nothingness again, and Kokichi couldn’t help but huff out a pained laugh. Ah, who was he kidding? This plan would never work. Shuichi was too smart for this. He’d see through everything in an instant. Kaito is a terrible liar, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too late to stop anything. Kaito had already drank the antidote, and even if Kokichi had given him the order to stop, let him die of the poison, he’d refuse. Because then Maki would become the blackened, and the dumb bastard up at the control panel was too selfless to let that happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it was better like this. It was better that Kokichi be the one to die, to give Shuichi and the others the hope to keep going. Oh, how he wished that he’d be able to see the shock on Maki’s face when she sees Kaito step out of the Exisal, when she realized that he used himself as a sacrifice. He most definitely wouldn’t have been boring then, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Kokichi thinks as the press begins its descent above him is of how much he wishes that he had been more open, more honest with even a select few of his peers. Maybe they’d miss him more if he had been more likable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as he felt the metal beginning to press against his skin, whispering out a soft apology to ears that wouldn’t be able to hear it. An apology that hung in the air long after the speaker was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave some kudos and a comment down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>